Halloween Monster Bash
by SlayerofCaesar7
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone! It's Halloween night at Hotel Transylvania, so Drac decides to throw a party to celebrate. A collaboration between me and Supernova2015


It was Halloween night at Hotel Transylvania. Drac was busy getting everything ready for a Halloween party he was throwing. Everyone was there to celebrate.

"Hmm…this goes here." Drac said hanging up some decorations. Then, Wilma, Drac's 3 quarter werewolf, 1 quarter vampire great-granddaughter with her werewolf boyfriend Walter, walked up to him.

"Hey, Papa Drac can we help?" She asked. Drac looked at them.

"Thanks, I don't need help though. Why don't you see if anyone else needs help?" He replied.

"Okay." She replied. They both left and walked around, looking to see if anyone needed help. No one needed any, so the two decided to just hang out in the lobby. A werewolf named Theresa then walked in through the front entrance. Walter and Wilma then walked up to her.

"Hey, good to see you Theresa, where's Omega?" Wilma asked giving her hug. Walter gave her a hug as well.

"He had to go back to Mars." She replied.

(Meanwhile)

Omega had just arrived on Mars. He then proceeded to go to the throne room where the leader of his people resided.

"You're back. What have you found out?" He asked.

"Well my lord, it seems that humans on earth have learned to accept our kind." Omega replied.

"Good, it's about time we stopped being branded as monsters." His leader replied.

"I agree." Omega replied. He then got a ping from his holo projection communicator. He pulled it out and a holographic image of Drac appeared before them.

"Hey Omega, we're having a Halloween party at Hotel Transylvania. Want to come?" He asked.

"Sure." Omega replied. The image of Drac then disappeared.

"Who was that?" His leader asked.

"Dracula, one of the friends I made while on earth. So, is it okay if I go back to earth for this party?" Omega asked.

"Well, since you said humans have learned to accept us, yes, you are free to leave." His leader responded.

"Thank you, my lord." Omega replied. He then walked over to one of the pods which was their transporter and set coordinates for Hotel Transylvania. He was then dematerialized, and was rematerialized in front of Hotel Transylvania. He went inside. Theresa noticed he came in and ran up to him and hugged him.

"You came!" She said in an excited tone.

"Yes. My lord said it was okay for me to come back to earth." He said. Walter and Wilma then walked up them.

"Nice to see you again, Omega." Wilma said. Walter nodded in agreement.

"It's good to be back." Omega said. "So when are we getting started?"

"Right now, actually." Walter replied. Drac had a big white screen set up in front of the front desk.

"Okay, so I thought we could start with a horror movie." He announced. He then pulled out a DVD case. The movie was "Scream".

"You sure we should watch that one, Dad? I've heard it's pretty scary." Mavis said.

"Ah, how bad could it be?" Drac replied. He then put the movie in the DVD player he had set up, and the movie started playing. Some of them jumped at some parts, particularly when Ghostface brutally murdered some of his victims. About an hour and a half later, the movie was over. Almost everybody agreed that it was an awesome movie. The only ones who didn't agree were some of Winnie's younger brothers, as they were cowering in fear after the end of the movie, which was unusual since they were usually hyperactive.

"Okay, so maybe some of us didn't like that." Drac said when he saw Winnie's younger brothers cowering.

"But now the fun really starts." Drac said. He then connected a laptop to the white screen. He searched for a video that would fit Halloween and found. It was Michael Jackson's Thriller music video. Everybody got up and started dancing with Michael. Dennis was dancing with Winnie, Wilma with Walter, Mavis with Johnny, and so on.

 _Ahahahahahahahaha  
It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurking from the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between your eyes  
You're paralyzed_

 _'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah  
Ahahahahahahahaha  
I'm gonna bring it tonight_

 _Ahahahahahahahaha  
You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
Girl but all the while  
You hear a creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

 _'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer thriller tonight  
Ahahahahahahahaha  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight_

 _Get up, get up_

 _(Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell)_

 _I'm gonna thrill ya tonight  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight  
Ooh, babe  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight_

 _'Cause this is thriller  
'Cause this is thriller  
'Cause this is thriller  
'Cause this is thriller  
Get up, get up (I'm gonna thrill you tonight)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
'Cause this is thriller_

(A hour later)

After everyone was done dancing, they enjoyed some food and had some candy. Dawn was now starting to approach, so it was time for everyone to go to bed. Before they all headed for their rooms, they all agreed this was the best Halloween party they ever had.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it. I do plan on doing a story for Christmas and Valentines Day when they come. Some credits, Thriller belongs to the late great Michael Jackson, Scream belongs to Dimensions. Walter and Wilma belong to me, Omega and Theresa belong to Supernova2015, everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.


End file.
